The River Sings
by Caelhir
Summary: Young Legolas wants to learn about the enchanted river that flows through Greenwood...but will he stop at simply learning about it?
1. Chapter 1: Curious Elfling

Greetings, and good news! Actually, two pieces of good news:

New story from me! Again! I am getting so many great plot bunnies!

The next chapter of Long, Long Journey is ALMOST READY! (Especially for you, midnight-chan!)

Title: The River Sings

Summary: Young Legolas wants to learn about the enchanted river that flows through Greenwood...but will he stop at simply learning about it?

Rating: K

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**The River Sings**

_by Caelhir _

_**Chapter One: Books**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Year 139 Third Age of Middle Earth**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**  
**_

Legolas hissed his frustration as his tiny frame reached, reached, _reached_ for the book. He was just a little too small to be able to grasp it in his small hand. He frowned and retreated to stand firmly on the shelf that he perched upon.

He had spotted the book a week ago, when he had been polishing the tables and shelves, the ones he usually stood upon when he wanted to read books. He had to climb on the shelves, he thought, because he was too small to reach the books otherwise!

This book was not really like any other books in the library of Greenwood, however; this one was about the rivers of the great forest, a topic that interested the young elf prince greatly, for no one would tell him about them.

Every time he asked, asked about the enchanted river, the person he asked would tell him that he was too young to know, or that he wouldn't understand. This greatly frustrated the young elf, because he wanted to know about the river that made you fall asleep. It sounded so terribly interesting, from all that he had gathered. He had listened in on conversations, looked in every book he could find (save the one he could not reach), and had asked incessantly until his father had ordered him not to ask, and for no one to tell him anything.

_That was silly of Ada_ Legolas thought, smiling, _for now I know that there is something to be found at the river!_

With that thought in mind, he jumped a little on the shelf to test its weight, then without any more hesitation, he leaped up onto the ledge that the book of his attentions rested.

Clinging to the shelf, he ran a finger along the embossed letters upon the book's spine, which read: _The Rivers of Greenwood: A Comprehensive Listing of the Canals from the North End to the Southern Regions and a Collection of Maps and with a Revised Analysis of the Waterways of the Forest and Their Critical Importance to Greenwood. _The author's name was not one that he recognized.

Legolas hadn't the faintest idea of what most of the words meant, but he had understood that "Rivers of Greenwood" meant that all of the rivers in the forest would be listed, because this book seemed very scholarly and intelligent.

_Well, books aren't intelligent,_ he amended in his head, _but if they were, I think this one would be smarter than Erestor all the way in Rivendell!_

He smiled at how Erestor would react in he knew that Legolas thought a book was smarter than he was!

Reaching out, at last he was able to pull down the book. Holding it in his hands, he realized his mistake just a moment too late.

With the book in his hands, he wasn't holding onto the shelf anymore.

With a heart-clenching, gut-twisting realization that he was falling, Legolas gasped as he descended the bookshelf much more rapidly than he had gone up it.

Lying on the ground, dazed, he looked for the book, finding it laying not too far from him. But he noticed something else when he looked at it: _the book was BROKEN!_

The hard cover had separated from the spine of the book, and now the pages were laying under the book, falling out. The other cover has cracked right in two. This book must have been very old for a fall to have damaged it so! Legolas gasped in horror. What would he say to the librarian, Oronial? What would he say to his _father_?

Legolas felt a tear slip down his face. He had never meant to _break_ anything! Suddenly he felt very small surrounded by all the tall shelves full of perfectly kept, unbroken books.

He straightened. His father would be so _angry, _and that was nothing as to how the book-obsessed Oronial would react! Legolas would be lucky to escape with his skin intact!

At this unpleasant thought (and accompanying image!) Legolas knelt next to the book, and gathered the covers, fragmented spine, and and as many of the scattered pages as he could carry into his arms. He would take them back to him room and try to fix it. Then it would be all right, and he would _never, ever, EVER _ask about rivers ever again!

On his way out of the library, he realized his whole side was bruised from his fall, and that it was becoming quite painful. He wanted to stop and put the heavy pieces of the book down, but the thought of being caught out of bed this late with a destroyed book (a very smart book, at that!) kept him moving his feet forwards until he finally got back to his room.

Once inside, he laid the book on his bed, and went to his desk. Ask he was retrieving his paste to out it all back together, he heard a roar shake the household, coming from the library.

"_WHERE IS THE REST OF THE BOOK ON RIVERS! BRING IT BACK NOW!"_

Legolas squeaked and dropped the paste on the floor. The bottle shattered, and the sticky mess oozed out onto the floor.

More tears leaked from the young elf's eyes. Another mess!

That did it. Legolas ran around his room, grabbing the first things that flew into his mind, determined not to think about the messes he was leaving behind.

He would have to run for it. Oronial would certainly slay him, from the amount of anger in his voice!

Still in tears, Legolas turned was getting ready to leave via the window when one of the scattered pages caught his attention. Stepping back to his bed, he read the heading of the page: _Caimaduin, The River of Sleep._

Legolas seized the page, and the pages beneath it, for they seemed to be of the same section of the book that the first was from.

Stuffing them into his pocket, he leapt from the window. landing safely in an oak tree, and was away, running through the moonlit forest, away from his perceived doom at Oronial's hands.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Three hours later, Legolas' frantic pace had subsided. For a while now he had simply been walking slowly along a path draped with moonlight and shadows intermingled. Now he lay lounging by a small creek, babbling softly in the pre-dawn stillness. He had pulled the pages out of his pocket, smoothed them out, and had begun to read them.

Now as he finished, his excitement at seeing the enchanted river again had flared back to life. He had worked his way through most of the text, simplifying it so he could understand it. As he had read he realized that, given the map on the bottom of the third page, he was not very far from Caimaduin!

He decided to follow the creek upstream, because his Ada had told him that he could find a larger river by following a small one upstream.

He folded the pages carefully this time, and tucked them back into his pocket before setting off again.

He hummed as he walked, very proud that he had been able to find his way to Caimaduin all by himself at his young age. He had never done anything like this before, and he hoped he would not be in too much trouble, but this was like one of Oronial's experiments, "for scientific researching purposes," the librarian always said, whenever Legolas asked what he was doing. This trip would simply be one of those experiments.

A short walk more, and Legolas was standing on the banks of a wide black river, sparkling in the sunrise. He gazed at it, and as he did, a crazy thought wormed its way into his mind: did the river _really _make you fall asleep? He had heard the stories, as had all the elflings at his home, of the mighty warriors who had fallen into sleeps for days because of this river, but were they true?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Okay, now this is the part where you click the review button and tell me how it is. I think it will be about 2-3 chapters long.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

(review) Pleases and thank yous,

Caelhir


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepy, Sleepy

_**The River Sings**_

Summary: Young Legolas wants to learn about the enchanted river that flows through Greenwood...but will he stop at simply learning about it?

Rating: K

Chapter 2

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**The River Sings**

_by Caelhir _

_**Chapter Two: Sleepy**_

"I know, Oronial, I know, but it's not as if it was one of the most precious books in the library!"

"But, my lord, it was! It was full of scholarly works, carefully collected and copied into that volume, _The Rivers of Greenwood: A Comprehensive Listing of the Canals from the North End to the Southern Regions and a Collection of Maps and with a Revised Analysis of the Waterways of the Forest and Their Critical Importance to Greenwood_! It's probably one of the most valuable-"

Thranduil sank his head into his hand, letting Oronial's words about the book about rivers wash over him, not sinking in at all. The over-protective librarian had been sitting in his study, presumably doing something bookish and librarian-like, when he had heard a crash form the library. When Oronial had arrived, the shelves had been in "horribly messy disarray, my lord!"

Oronial had stopped speaking now, and was looking expectantly at Thranduil. thranduil straightened and brought his mind back.

"I'm sorry, Oronial, but...what?"

"I _said_-" Oronial said, sounding patiently irritated, "-that this is the second time I have found the library messy, and I think I know why."

"Why, Oronial, why?" Thranduil intoned dully.

"Because that demon-child of yours has a boundless determination to learn about the rivers here, in particular, Caimaduin !"

Thranduil practically flew out of his chair at that.

"What? That river? Why? How long? When-?"

"My lord," Oronial said carefully, "Legolas has had a fascination with the sleeping river since he was quite young and able to listen to warriors, especially your eldest, Thoronsul, recount their own experiences to him."

Thranduil sighed again and sat back down wearily. He would speak to Thoronsul, his older son, in the morning about watching out for young ears when he told his tales.

For now, Thranduil would go the speak with Legolas about taking books from the library.

Sighing heavily, he stood form his desk and walked slowly down the hall to the family's quarters.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Legolas knelt at the edge of the river, gazing into the starry black depths, mesmerized by its power...and danger. Tilting his head, he reached towards it, then drew his hand back. If he was going to drink (and he was thirsty by now), he would have to do it properly.

Retreating to where he had ditched his pack in haste, he pulled out the cup he had tossed into it.

Returning to the river side, he took a deep breath and plunged to cup into the dark water.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thranduil tapped softly on his young son's bedroom door.

"Legolas? _Ion-nin, _I would like to speak with you."

Sighing at the silent response, Thranduil assumed Legolas was sulking. Pushing open the door, he spoke again.

"_Ion-nin,_ Legolas, I don't mind it when you read the books the library can- can offer- Legolas?"

Legolas was nowhere to be seen.

Thranduil knelt and looked under the bed, stood, and looked in the cupboard, behind the dresser, in the hallway, in the closet, but Legolas was nowhere.

Forcefully staying calm,* Thranduil walked to his older son's room and entered without knocking.

"Thoronsul!" he barked.

The elf in question jerked wildly out of sleep and scrambled to his feet. The feet, however, were still very much asleep, and became entangled in the bed sheets, sending Thoronsul into a face-plant on the floor at his father's feet.

Standing, the elf rubbed his nose and winced, then looked at his father with barely restrained impatience.

"What was _that_ for, Ada?"

"_Ion-nin,_" Thranduil said without preamble, "Is Legolas hiding in here? Have you seen his this evening?"

"No, Ada, I haven't seen him tonight. Why?"

Thranduil sighed, passing a hand over his eyes. He was much to tired for this right now.

"Oronial found one of his books in pieces earlier, I don't know if you heard him-"

"That's what that was?" Thoronsul interjected. "I thought Legolas had brought home another spider for a 'pet!'"

"No, but he did drop a very old, and according to Oronial, very valuable book on the floor. It broke, and Legolas has hidden somewhere. Will you help me find him and tell him that Oronial isn't going to flay him alive?"

Thoronsul snorted. "Are you sure, Ada? Because last time I spilled jam on his book about identifying trees, he nearly took out my eye over it when he threw a paper weight at me..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Legolas held the cup before him, balancing it on the palm of his hand. He hoped the water wasn't poisonous. The pages from the book certainly didn't say it was.

As he raised it to his lips, he paused, considering that the pages hadn't said it _wasn't_, either.

Legolas took another deep breath, and tipped the contents of the cup back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"He's not here, Ada!" Thoronsul rounded the corner into Thranduil's office at a run, only to see it empty. Thranduil wasn't there.

Thoronsul half-turned, wondering where his father had gone when something slammed into him from behind, causing his to stagger into the desk, upsetting papers stacked carefully into columns.

Thoronsul ignored this and looked at his fluster father.

"Ada! There you are. I couldn't find little Leaf, and none of the service-staff has seen him either, but I wondered if- Ada? What's wrong?"

For he had just noticed that his father had tears in his eyes, and was shaking as he pulled his cloak over his broad shoulders.

"Halmirdel the guard saw him leave about three hours ago, but wasn't sure. I am sure he has left, and I can only hope he hasn't fallen, or been injured, or captured, or-"

"Ada, we'll go find him! Come on, if we ride quickly- I mean, he's still quite young, he won't have gotten past the Caimaduin-"

Thranduil's eyes widened. "Thoronsul, the river! Hes gone the the enchanted river! He kept asking everyone about it, and now he's gone, because no one would tell him about it!" Thranduil sank his head into his hands. "Oh, oh no, no, no! He'll fall in and drown, I know it!"

Thoronsul straightened. "Ada, I am going to find little Leaf. If you would care to join me, by all means-" Thoronsul swept to the door, " -feel free!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The cool water in his mouth slid smoothly over his tongue and down his throat as Legolas swallowed the water. He closed his eyes, braced for the effects.

Nothing.

Legolas cracked one eyes open. Perhaps it made you blind? Or able to see new things?

Nothing.

Legolas frowned and dipped the cup back in and rank again. He couldn't go back to the palace with nothing to show for it!

As nothing continued to happen, he made a frustrated sound and swept the cup back to the river. Why didn't it work? Were all the stories he had heard fiction, made up to scare elflings? Was there nothing magical about this river at all?

The cup never touched the water.

Legolas' world went hazy, blue, green and black in very quick succession.

The young elf toppled to the forest floor as two cups of enchanted water coursed though him, sending him far away in to the realms of dreams.

Across the forest, stable doors burst open and a handsome elf flew through them, astride a tall grey horse. Moments later, an equally handsome, though obviously older elf followed his son into the forest.

Thoronsul closed his eyes and prayed to the Valar to protect his dear young brother, then turned his thoughts to that very little brother. _Hold on, Leaf, hold on, _he prayed._ Don't get yourself into too much trouble before I find you!_

And under the starry canopy of Greenwood, next to the merrily twinkling enchanted river, a small elf lay obliviously sunken into a dreamless slumber.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

One more chapter left. Please read and review! Thanks very mooch!


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue: Just in Time

Thanks to **kitine1, midnight13731, farflung (), general zargon, Aranel Mereneth** (I LOVE your name!) for reviewing up through chapter two. If you reviewed and I didn't see it for some reason, thank you, I love you, and keep it up!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**The River Sings**

_by Caelhir _

_**Chapter Three**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thoronsul stared grimly ahead as he reached out to the trees, begging them for aid in finding his little Leaf, his little brother Legolas. _Please, _he begged them, _keep him safe, until I find him!_

Thoronsul didn't normally speak to the trees this way, but his figured his need was dire. He had no idea underthe heavens how the trees would keep Leaf safe (perhaps they would pick him up in their branches?), but he figured somehow, his trust would not go astray.

Thoronsul could hear the rushing river now. Faintly, but clearly, as though is was singing a song to him and his young brother, singing to them, about them...Thoronsul shook his head slightly and bent low over his horse's neck as it leapt over a fallen log. As the elf straightened, he felt a lurch deep in hid gut, and unconsciously, squeezed his legs against his mount's sides. Now he needed to hurry faster. Legolas was really in trouble now, for what ever reason.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Some distance behind his son, Thranduil was having similar thoughts. He prayed for both his sons, for he knew that if his Greenleaf, Legolas, should die, Thoronsul would be destroyed by the terrible grief that would follow his younger brother's passing.

He was lucky that the death of their mother Tauredhiel had brought them closer rather than pulling them apart, as could very well have happened instead.

His sons were as close as any brothers could be, and Thranduil was glad they had found solace in each other. He prayed that his tithen Las would be alive when they found him, for just as Thoronsul had felt, Thranduil now felt a twinge of panic and unease as he knew that his youngest son was in danger. He spurred his mount and caught up with Thoronsul.

"Ada," Thoronsul whispered, barley audible above the rush of wind in their pointed ears, ears that strained for the slightest hint of their kin, of the young elven prince.

Time was of the essence, and time was one thing they had not the ability to spare.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Under a tall tree by a rushing black river, a small elfling lay sprawled on the ground, yet unknowing of his surroundings.

He was not alone.

Watched by silent eyes, the elfling's activities had been carefully noted by a lone, lame wolf.

Now, as the little-alone-elf slept, the wolf edged closer, and warily raised his nose to the air. There was no scent of other big-tall-pointed-ears yet, but the wolf needed to be careful. Big-tall-pointed-ears were why he could no longer hunt with his family-pack, the reason why he was lame.

Now the wolf crept slowly closer to his victim. He could could smell the little-alone-pointed-ears, delicious, tender young flesh, yet surprisingly, unresisting it's slumber.

The wolf was wary: most big-tall-pointed-ears he had ever encountered were so tense they would have shot him dead by now.

This little-alone-pointed-ears did not so much as stir as the wolf padded unevenly closer and traced its nose across the little-alone-pointed-ear's chest, drinking in the smell of fresh meat, a meal all his, solely his. He didn't have to share this with his pack. They had abandoned him, and so he abandoned them.

He lowered his jaws to the throat of the little-alone-pointed-ears, but still there was no sign of responsiveness, or big-tall-pointed-ears coming to kill him.

Wolf-grinning now, the wolf growled deep in his throat, and prepared to sink his long fangs into the soft unyielding flesh of the little-alone-pointed-ears.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\_

"Ada! We must find him!"

Thoronsul felt the urgency to find Leaf even more now. There was no doubt in his mind: Legolas was in terrible danger, and if they did not find him very soon, Thoronsul feared he would feel their brotherly bond snap.

Thoronsul shivered. That was one experience he feared more than any other, and prayed fervently to the Valar that he would not be alive to ever fell it happen.

Then, without warning, Thoronsul felt dizzy, and swayed alarmingly with his horse as it swerved around a tree.

Thranduil cried out and brought his horse to a standstill next to Thoronsul.

"Ion nin, ion nin? Are you all right? Thoronsul! Answer me!"

Thoronsul blinked dazedly and looked at his father.

"Ada...I know where he is. I don't know what happened...I just - know - now where he is! Come, we must away!"

And with that, the two elves sprang away from their horses into the forest on foot, hunting for their third member of kin.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\_

The wolf's fangs were millimeters from killing the little-pointed-ears when he heard a faint rustling. He wouldn't have thought anything of it but for the fact that this little-pointed-ears gave him a nasty feeling, as though it might mean the death of him...

But the wolf's hunger won. He was truly starving now, and to have such a meal so close and easily accessible...

He lowered his head again.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\_

"Ada." The words were barely whispered. "Ada, there's a wolf."

Thranduil quietly unshouldered his bow and drew an arrow, fletched with a bright blue and deep rich gold, from his quiver.

Implicitly, he trusted his son's word. After his strange realization of Legolas' whereabouts, Thranduil had decided just to trust him and ask questions once they were back home safe.

"Where?" he breathed to Thoronsul.

The younger elf squinted and pointed silently.

Leaning down so he was on his son's level, he looked through the brush. Thranduil felt a horrible lurch in his heart.

There _was_ a wolf, its sharp fangs touching his baby son's throat!

Without further ado, Thranduil nocked, drew, and sighted in a smooth, unconscious movement, well-honed from spending many years in Greenwood's unit of archers (a privilege he secretly hoped both of his sons would follow his into).

The blue and gold became a blur as the arrow whipped away from the king's bow and straight into the wolf.

The wolf yelped and stiffened, and slowly, toppled over to lay still on its side. It was dead.

Thoronsul abandoned his silence and shouted now.

"LEAF! _LEAF! Are you all right?"_

Not two steps behind him, Thranduil knelt besides his sons on the ground, his face pale, and his heart pounding in his ears.

Seeing his youngest son, laying on the ground like this, like the boy's mother had done not long ago, Thranduil's heart was practically flipping out of his chest.

Thoronsul, meanwhile, had dissolved into tear, clutching his brother's tunic.

"Ada, he's dead, Ada! He's not breathing! Oh, Ada, that stupid wolf killed him! I'll _kill_ all the wolves! Oh Ada-!"

Thranduil closed his eyes at his elder son's words and tentatively grasped both of his sons' hands, squeezing them both.

He could literally feel the world crashing down about his ears as he felt the coldness of his tithen Las' hand in his. So small, so young yet to have his life ended. Thranduil closed his eyes, a crushing, painful horrible, _terrible_ grief begging to take him down, to sink him in his own despair. Thranduil knew he would never know peace if he didn't know what had finished his youngest son,

Dreading what he would see as the killing mark, Thranduil gently pulled Thoronsul, still wailing wildly, off of his brother.

As Thranduil cradled Legolas to him, his own tears streaming down his face, he was puzzled to see no killing bite of the small white neck. Nor was there any other kind of wound on him, Thranduil found, upon further inspection.

Frowning, thranduil looked around, and his gaze fell upon a small wooden cup laying a little distance from where his youngest son's hand had lain.

Feeling an almost ridiculous rush of dizzying hope. Thranduil picked it up and sniffed the liquid inside. Odorless, clear...

"Water..." Thranduil said wonderingly. He sat icy still for a moment, then leapt to his feet and ran to the riverside, where he instantly recognized the innocently beautiful black water.

He stood, staring down into the water, thunderstruck at what this meant...

...until Thoronsul gasped wildly and screeched, "_Ada! Ada! He's a zombie! Watch out Ada!"_

Thranduil whirled around to see Legolas stirring faintly on the grass.

With a wild, inarticulate cry, Thranduil hurled himself back onto the grass, jarring his knees sharply, but ignoring the sudden pain.

"Legolas! _Tithen Las, you must answer me!_ Are you all right? Can you hear me? How do you feel? Did the wolf hurt you? Are you-"

thoronsul, who had figured out by now that his brother was not a reanimated corpse, tugged at his Ada's sleeve.

"Ada, stop! you'll confuse him!"

Thranduil looked at his son at his arm, then down at his youngest, sitting up now, and looking thoroughly confused. Slowly, grey eyes shot through with green turned to Thranduil and then to Thoronsul.

The small elfling, to the two older elves' shock, began to cry without abandon. Thoronsul looked at his father in panic.

"What's wrong with him? Why is he crying like that, Ada?"

Without answering his elder son, Thranduil scooped Legolas into his arms and cradled him again, but this time, comforting the sobbing elfling, who was now gasping out words like a dying animal might do (if dying animals were in the habit of speaking, that is).

"A-a-ada!" the little elfling wailed. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, Ada! I d-d-didn't m-m-mean t-t-to d-d-do that! I didn't m-m-mean t-t-to b-b-break the b-b-book! Adaaaaa!" His last word turned into a scream as his sobs overcame him.

Thranduil sat stunned for a moment, then began to laugh wildly as his son's words hit him.

Legolas had nearly died, and the little dear thing was crying over the _book?_

"Oh, tithen las," he soothed, "the book is hardly what is important! I was worried sick for you!"

The little elf looked up at his father as though he couldn't believe his father valued his young son's life over the book the little elf had destroyed.

Thranduil hugged him tighter, and Thoronsul slipped into the embrace as well.

"Ada?" Legolas spoke up after a while, looking sheepish and guilty now, as well as still terrified about the book. "Ada? When I drank the water...well, right before, I wondered if you had ever done that? Did you ever rink the water of the sleep-river?"

Thranduil snorted in laughter.

"Of _course _I have, Legolas. I don't know that there's a soul in Greenwood that hasn't!"

Legolas smiled as he though about this father toppling over in an undignified manner, just as he had done.

"Well, I haven't yet!" Thoronsul said indignantly.

Thranduil laughed as he stood, sweeping Legolas into his arms and whistled for their horses.

"Not yet, tithen thoron, not yet!"

"Ada, Ada! Tell me more stories about when you were young!"

"Yes Ada," Thoronsul joined in his brother's pleading, indignation forgotten.

Thranduil smiled as his older son hopped up onto his horse, and he himself mounted his own steed, with Legolas tucked securely in front of him.

It was a long ride back to the palace, and with the two elflings pleading for stories, the king was sure that there would be plenty of time for his sons to learn of his won misdoings of his youth..

As if they would really need the prompting to get into more trouble!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yes! My first completed story! Reviews, s'il vous plait! Please, and thank you!


End file.
